Of Puckleberry and Pokemon
by puckleberryjam
Summary: So he was a total badass. He'd gotten Rachel Berry, one of the most uptight chicks ever, to play Pokemon.


So he was a total badass. He'd gotten Rachel Berry, one of the most uptight chicks _ever_, to play Pokemon. And not like, the weakass versions or some shit (even though Pokemon Snap was totally awesome). He'd started out with Yellow Version, because she'd mentioned awhile back remembering the, quote "adorable yellow electric mouse from that bizarre television program." So yeah, Pikachu totally had a chick appeal. Like a puppy. Except it was rat thing that could kill you with lightning.

Totally not girly.

So after Yellow, he'd shown her the first movie. And she cried when Ash got turned to stone, which was only a little bit heartbreaking, because she legit seemed to think the kid was dead. If Puck had been with anyone but her, he would've mentioned how the kid actually defied death way too many times. He went around the world fighting monsters. And the dude was ten. C'mon. But he didn't say that, instead he held her and comforted her, and maybe that involved rolling around on his bed twenty minutes after the movie was over. But hey, if she wasn't complaining about the star shaped hickey on her neck, then neither  
>was he.<p>

When they announced the rerelease of SoulSilver and HeartGold version, Puck was psyched. Dude, he'd been obsessed with Silver when he was seven. Not to mention the kickass movie with Lugia. That shit had been intense, even though he was still pissed that nothing ever happened between Misty and Ash. Seriously, how many times did that dude have to save the universe before that dumb redhead put the pieces together. But yeah, he was psyched for the game to come out again, especially when he found out players could interact through their DSes. And that their first Pokemon could follow them around. That had been the _best_ part of Yellow, and Rachel's favorite part too.

He'd waited in line, not on the first day of the release, because he didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of dweebs who still lived at home and were dressed like Psyduck or Nurse Joy or something. Even though he had told Rachel that she'd make a really hot Officer Jenny. What? Chick was totally intended to turn on preteen boys back in the day. But whatever, he'd gone to the local video game store about two weeks after the release, buying a copy of HeartGold. He couldn't afford both, not yet at least. And yeah, He liked Silver more, but it was gold and he always associated gold with Rachel. Gold stars, first place trophies, the way her eyes looked in really awesome sunlight.

He wrapped it up in Disney Princess paper, because that's all they had at home. It wasn't too bad, and he made sure that there wasn't any tape on Belle's face because he knew how Rachel got about "the most intellectual, selfless of the Disney princesses." God, his girl was weird about some things, but he still loved her. He wrapped it, put a bow on it, and when he showed up at her house with it, he thought that smile would break her face. He was impatient, but it was kinda really cute the way she was careful to unwrap it, even if she did get a little annoyed when he slapped the big green bow on the top of her head.

The expression on her face when she opened her gift though? Best. Thing. Ever. It's not like the game was totally new to her. They'd been talking about it since word of the release leaked months ago. But she was holding it to her and looking at Ho-Oh on the cover like it was a Tiffany's box or something.

"Oh, Noah!" She squealed. Chick legit just squealed over a video game. Damn, he loved her. He laughed when she wrapped her arms tight around his neck, pressing her lips against his in a kiss that was more excited than sexy, but really, anything Rachel did was sexy. So he just chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers.

"When I get mine, we're totally duking it out, baby."

"You don't have one already?" She pouted, and it was really hard not to start kissing her for real when her lip stuck out like that.

"Nah. I can wait."

"I don't like having to wait. I want to prove that I can beat you."

"S'impossible ba—" Seriously, he had no idea where she got the sudden little box from. She must've been getting ninja lessons from Chang or some shit, because all of a sudden she was holding it, pressing it against his chest between them.

"We're battling. Today." She kissed his nose, taking his hand. "And we're going to your house to get your DS, since I doubt you brought yours along." He ripped open the paper in the car. Fuck yeah, SoulSilver. Of course his girl knew him.

He made fun of her when she picked Chikorita and restarted the game twelve times until she got a girl. "Don't underestimate, Babs, Noah." It was okay though. She totally got back at him when Babs destroyed his Cyndaquil. She pecked his cheek as he went to the Pokecenter. And that shit was distracting. So yeah, maybe he left the Center an hour and a half later, once Rachel was all curled up under his sheets in just his shirt.

Yeah. Totally the best anniversary ever.


End file.
